


Red looks good on you

by CyberpunkThot



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Deepthroating, M/M, Mild blood play from a bloody nose, Skull Fucking, unbeta’d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberpunkThot/pseuds/CyberpunkThot
Summary: The psychofan had gotten too carried away, the object hitting Kerry square in his face. Guards quickly escorted Kerry to safety as the psychofan was dealt with. V had sprinted across the venue to be by his inputs side, the guards allowing him. Kerry covered his nose with his hands but V could see the blood spill down and dot his white shirt.
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne/Male V
Comments: 6
Kudos: 137





	Red looks good on you

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna see Kerry get a little messed up without being too mean to him ok

The psychofan had gotten too carried away, the object hitting Kerry square in his face. Guards quickly escorted Kerry to safety as the psychofan was dealt with. V had sprinted across the venue to be by his inputs side, the guards allowing him. Kerry covered his nose with his hands but V could see the blood spill down and dot his white shirt. 

“Shit Ker are you ok?” V cupped the rockstars cheek, trying to move his hands so he could see the damage. “Fuck” Kerry looked relatively calm given the circumstances but V was freaking out.

“Ah, V I’m fine,” he swatted V’s hands away as they were ushered into the dressing room, guards standing by near the door, telling them the medics will be there soon. The rockstar didn’t think he really needed any medical attention but Kovachek probably wanted to make sure his ‘product’ wasn’t damaged. “Shit like this happens from time to time,” he removed his hands then in favour of pouring himself and V a glass of whiskey.

Kerry’s nose was bleeding, running over his lips and staining his beard. He watched as the rockstars tongue darted out to lick at the coppery liquid. It was alarming to see Kerry injured, he was always so refined yet rugged in his own way and seeing him in this state was unusual. V couldn’t help feeling a throb between his legs at the sight. V needed a closer look, approaching the other man as he turned with the drinks. In his eagerness the glasses in Kerry’s blood covered hands were knocked to the floor, “watch it ya gonk.”

V’s arms coming around the other man’s neck, his mind was hazy, his input looked sexy with the blood tarnishing his flawless features. “Is it broken?” He still cared about Kerry’s well-being obviously but a broken nose would require more attention. 

“Fuck no. Just a bloody mess,” Kerry laughed as he downplayed the whole situation, “it’ll be fine.”

V didn’t respond verbally, instead surging forward and kissing Kerry’s bloodstained lips. The metallic taste mixed with their saliva as they licked into each other’s mouths. It was a little surprising for Kerry but wasn’t unwelcome, he knew he felt a feral fire within whenever his input cam home from a fight all bloody and disheveled. Kerry’s hands came up to hold V’s face close, transferring some of the blood to his tattoo’d cheeks. The merc pulled back and stared open mouthed at his inputs mouth, the blood smeared all over his lips and chin, spreading slightly into his dark beard. V scratched his nails through that beard, breathing out as the other man groaned slightly. He moved back in, kissing his input deeply, licking the blood off the other man’s teeth and tracing that lip scar with his tongue before pulling away again teasingly. The merc took Kerry’s hand and held it against the front of his jeans, moaning when he caressed him. 

“Looks like someone’s enjoying this,” Kerry groped teasingly through his clothes feeling he was already hard, savouring the soft gasps and moans that escaped the other man’s lips. V returned the gesture though, running his hand down Kerry’s chest and cupping his clothed cock lovingly.

However, V managed to control his horniness for a moment, eyes darting up to look into Kerry’s before darting down and watching the blood still flow from his injury. The fresh blood travelled down naturally, over the curve of Kerry’s lips, his tongue darting out on instinct to lick it away. The blood that escaped that talented tongue continued to dribble down, under his chin and flowing between the grooves of his delicate golden cyberware. Part of V looking forward to cleaning that with his own tongue, but first he needed to check on the well being of his input, “does it still hurt?” He traced the golden line of the golden cyberware in Kerry’s throat.

“Not anymore,” Kerry pulled V back towards him, kissing him again deeply. He held V close against his body, making the other man straddle his thigh as they leant back against the dressing table. Their eyes closed as they moaned into each other’s mouths, tongues licking at the blood on their lips, smearing it further. 

V kissed his way down Kerry’s jaw, savouring the scratch of his beard against his lips. His kisses turned into biting, teasing the tanned skin of his neck between his teeth before licking some more. He wanted to mark him, let others know he was taken, but he was pulled from his thoughts.

“Watch it, I have a fuckin photo shoot tomorrow,” Kerry put a hand in V’s hair, “no marks this time babe.” He felt a little heartbroken when he saw the disappointed look on V’s face, but if he showed up with his neck all marked up then Kovachek would probably do something over the top and stupid.

V groaned but he respected his lover’s wishes, stopping himself from biting harder. Instead he licked at the blood that had travelled down the column of the rockerboy’s throat, teasing the edge where skin meets metal and tasting copper. V’s hands ran underneath the rockstars newly stained shirt, feeling his warm skin and tracing the intricate surface wires, running his palms over his nipples.

“Shit V, they’ll be here soon,” Kerry guided V back up, holding him close as he looked into his half lidded eyes. He watched as V’s eyes flashed red for a moment before changing back to his ‘natural’ blue. “What the fuck did you just do?” Kerry wiped some of the saliva and blood from V’s chin.

“Asked your guard to delay them for a little while,” V gave a quick peck on Kerry’s lips before taking his kissing south, over his neck, his chest. “Promised him a bonus.”

“Oh? Oh,” the rockstar supported himself against the table and put his hand in V’s hair. The other man falling to his knees and licking the front of Kerry’s leather pants which were considerably tighter than they were before. The added excitement of getting caught was making it harder to keep a steady breath.

“V you sure about this? We won’t have time for you,” Kerry looked down, toeing the erection in V’s jeans with his boot. 

“You can take care of me once we get home,” he responded with a wink, he knew Kerry was good for it, right now though V wanted to enjoy this. He unbuckled the rockstars belt and undid the button on his pants, he made sure to look up as he undid the fly with his teeth. Kerry groaning low at the sight alone.

“Fuck V,” Kerry ran his hand through the merc’s hair tenderly before taking a firm hold in his blonde locks. V moaned as he licked at the bulge beneath the other man’s underwear, usually he’d want to drag this out but they didn’t have much time. He attempted to free the other man’s dick but struggled in his hurry, Kerry quickly assisting in pushing his pants and underwear down his calf’s in one quick motion.

V laughed a little at his input’s eagerness before he got straight to work, taking Kerry’s cock in hand and giving it a few teasing strokes. He kissed the head in greeting, looking up to wink at Kerry who playfully thrust towards him, “cheeky fucker.” The rockstar holding the base of his dick as he pulled V towards him, who willingly opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out.

The merc took the head into his mouth, moaning as he felt the heavy weight on his tongue. Kerry cursed above him as he felt more of that wet heat engulf his golden cock. V licking at the underside as he started bobbing his head, the time for teasing over as their time was ticking down. He used one hand to play with Kerry’s balls and his other and to touch himself through his jeans to relieve some of the pressure. 

V continued his speedy movements, trying to create enough stimulation with his tongue and hand to try and get the other man to finish as quickly as possible. Kerry held his shirt up as he watched the merc bob merrily on his dick, tightening his grip in his hair, he felt himself getting close. The merc occasionally looking up and seeing Kerry’s face lost in pleasure as he kept wiping at his bloody nose. 

The dull rumble of voices outside the door went unnoticed by the rockerboy but V heard it, they didn’t have much time. He sacrificed touching himself in favour of getting his input off. V fumbled for both of Kerry’s hands and placed them on the back of his head, he looked up and made eye contact before nodding. He spread his knee’s and relaxed his shoulders, he tilted his head back and opened his throat to be used by the other man.

Kerry’s grip tightened in V’s hair as his rings got caught on the strands, but he didn’t mind, “you good V?” V nodded. They’d done this before, they knew the rules. V put his hands on Kerry’s bare waist and encouraged him to get on with the skull fucking. The rockstar holding the merc’s head in place as he started thrusting deep into V’s mouth and hitting the back of his throat over and over again. Both of them moaning at the feeling. 

V closed his eyes, letting the other man use him, he held on for dear life. Kerry panting above V, snarling as more curses and compliments spilled from his bloody mouth. It wasn’t long until they heard knocking at the door, both of them too lost in the pleasure to acknowledge it. 

“Fuck V, I’m-“ Kerry lost his rhythm as he reached his climax, cumming deep in V’s throat with a groan. He took a few deep breathes before pulling out, V licking his lips before licking Kerry clean. He stood up and went to wipe his mouth but the rockstar stopped him, instead pulling him into a kiss as he groped the tent in V’s pants. The merc just laughed into the kiss, letting a moan slip out as he tried to tuck Kerry back into his clothes so he’d look presentable for the medics. 

They shared a deep sloppy kiss, the taste of blood, cum and cigarettes, it should be foul but it was addictive in the moment. Just then the door slid open, the medics bursting in and demanding V step back. He reluctantly complied. 

“Yeah yeah just get it over with,” Kerry let the medic assess the damage and gave V a sympathetic look.

From the opposite side of the room V responded by wiping the drool from his chin with his fingers before sucking on them obscenely. His eyes flashed red once again as he sent a message.

Kerry saw it pop up on his UI: make it up to me in the car.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Kerry with every inch of my being  
> Please tell me what you think 👉👈
> 
> hmu on tumblr @ cyberpunk-thot


End file.
